Forbidden Love
by shootacrossmysky
Summary: Bella Swan has just been sent to Forks to live with her father. With her mother sending her away she feels rejected and alone, shying away from everyone, who have been awaiting her arrival. She has a feeling Renee is keeping a secret from her.. That she i
1. Authors Note

Hey there. I am new here, and will be starting my first twilight fan fiction. Now, before I even begin, I am just going to tell you guys about the fic..

First let me start by saying I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR IT'S CHARACTERS. Next, this fic is going to be AU .

I thought of this fic just the other day and thought I could make it work.. Not everyone, but some, will be out of character, with a big twist,.

I despise Jacob Black with a passion, so sorry if there is some bashing of him in here.. You will find NO love between Jacob and Bella in this fic. Sorry, but that's just the way it is going to be.

This starts off right before Bella is sent to Forks, only she is not the same Bella we all know. For one, she didn't choose to move to Forks. She was sent to Forks. She is lonely, scared, feels rejected from Renee and is quiet as ever… shying away from everyone. She has been hurt, and doesn't exactly have that much trust in people anymore. She isn't exactly the danger magnet, but still a tad bit accident prone, and clumsy, but it's not dreadful.

Yes, the vampires are still vampires. That is something I would not change.

Now for a summary…

Bella Swan has just been sent to Forks to live with her father; the man who supposedly abandoned her and her mother when she was only a baby. With her mother sending her away she feels rejected and alone, shying away from everyone, who have been awaiting her arrival. She has a feeling Renee is keeping a secret from her.. That she isn't telling her the truth about why she has sent her away. She never had many friends, always keeping more to herself, lost inside a different world. Books. Fiction. An escape from the life she led. She went from a miserable life in Arizona to dark, rainy, cold Forks. Could things get any worse? Edward Cullen sees Bella and is immediately awe struck and also saddened. After one whiff of her he fears his own ability to resist her. Will he be able to resist? Or will he give into his thirst? Or maybe he could be the one to change Bella's life.. To make her feel whole. Alive. Loved. Will love be enough? Will it be strong enough? Or will dark secrets keep them apart?


	2. Another Ending

Chapter 1: Another Ending

Every ending has a beginning. Everything has to start somewhere. One thing always leads to another. As one thing ends there is always a new beginning. A fresh start waiting to begin. My parents met- the beginning. They fell in love, got married, had me and then were quickly divorced.- the end. This ending, did in fact lead to a new beginning. We moved out of rainy old Forks to warm and dry Phenoix. She dated a few different guys seriously over the course of my childhood, and then she met mr. right. Phil. Phil the baseball player. A new love. A new marriage. A new beginning.

But, this certain beginning also lead to an ending. When Renee met Phil it was as if I weren't as important. It had been just the two of us for over a year. No boyfriends. Not even one date. Just me and her. Renee and Bella. The way it was supposed to be. The way I wished it could be still. I don't even know her anymore. And she doesn't know me. She thinks she does. She thinks we're best friends, but she doesn't know anything. Although I was pleased that she found Phil, now, I can't help but want him gone. Sometimes I wish she never even met him. She travels with him and leaves me at the house. It's always been that way. She stayed with me for the first few times when I was younger and the marriage was new, and then I would stay with friends, and then it would just be me, myself and I.

As sad as it may seem, I am bit of a loner. I keep to myself, because I can't bring myself to let anyone into my life. I can't trust people. I have been hurt one too many times. By both of my parents and my only friends, who I no longer speak to. I guess you can say once I hit high school everything changed. My friends got into things I didn't want to be apart of. They broke promises, stabbed me in the back and made my life hell. A hell far worse than the one I was already trapped in. I figured I didn't need them. I didn't need anyone. The way I saw it, if I didn't have anyone in my life then I couldn't be hurt. I couldn't be disappointed. My mother suggested giving my friends another chance. I almost laughed in her face at that remark, but instead I cried. She didn't understand. She didn't live my life. She didn't walk in my shoes. She had Phil and that was all she needed. I once heard them disscuss children. Other children. _Their_ children. That of course never happened. They both agreed it would be too hard because of all the traveling. I was thankful for that choice, for I would not have wanted to watch a baby while they were away. And, also, because it would have killed me to see them loving another child.

Sitting here at the kitchen table, I am trying to count how many times I've sat here alone. It's hard to keep track of. I'm not even eating my dinner, just pushing it around the plate, so I throw it away and place my dish in the sink. I'll wash it later. "Bella?" I hear Renee call. What is she doing here? Her and Phil are supposed to be out of town.

"I thought you were supposed to be in Sedona?"

"Not till tomorrow." She says moving toward me. She has a sad look upon her face, and I feel like something isn't right.

"Then why did Phil say you guys were leaving for Sedona this morning?"

"Well, we were just going to spend the day out together.. You know shopping.. We had a little picnic…" She stopped right there, giving me a look of sympathy now. "I'm sorry." I guess she noted the angry look on my face. Shopping. Picnics. When is the last time she took me shopping? When is the last time she did anything with me? "We are actually leaving in about an hour.. Phil just had to do a few things first.. And I thought we should talk Bella." She wants to talk? I can't wait to hear what this is about…

"About?"

She was struggling to get her words out. She kept opening her mouth to speak but then shutting it. "I don't know how to say this exactly.. " Oh god. Please don't say you're pregnant.

"What is it?" I asked growing impatient.

"Phil and I have been discussing this for a while now.. And we both agree that it would be best if you… moved in with your father."

"What?" I am in shock. Did I hear her right? Did she really just say that?

"I've spoken with him.. And he thinks it would be good too.."

"You are sending me to live with Charlie?! FORKS?! You are sending me to Forks?!" I yelled.

"Bella, please calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down?! Why are you doing this?"

"Bella, it can't be enjoyable being all alone all the time."

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Bella, please."

"No! You are unbelievable. You are the most selfish person! You don't understand anything! Why did you even take me with you in the first place?! Why didn't you just leave me with Charlie when I was a baby?!"

"Bella, I love you."

I laughed. It was hard for me to believe that. "If you loved me you wouldn't do the things you do! You wouldn't go off with Phil every time he needs to go somewhere."

"He's my husband!"

"And I'm _your daughter_!" She closed her mouth at that. I got her. She didn't know what to say.. And I was glad. Because I didn't want to hear it! I don't need an explanation. It doesn't matter and I don't care. I don't even know my father.. We don't really talk.. We talk less than Renee and me.

"Bella honey…. This might be good. You could have a new start.. Meet new people.. You know, new friends."

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." She looked as if she might cry. As wrong as it may be, I wanted this to hurt her. "When?"

"What?"

"When?! When am I leaving?!"

"Sunday.."

"That's in two days! And you are just telling me now!? Are you kidding me?!" I looked down, I couldn't look at her anymore. Feeling tears fill my eyes I ran toward the stairs.

"Bella!" She screamed, as she followed me.

"I hate you!" I sobbed. "Just go! Just leave me alone!" I slammed my door keeping my hands pressed against it. She was still out there, I could feel it. I pressed my forehead to the back of my hands and cried harder than I had in a while. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. My whole body was shaking as I fell to my knees. When I thought I couldn't be hurt or disappointed again, I was wrong. Though every time Renee left me I felt that way, nothing hurt worse than this. This proved that they didn't want me. That she didn't want me. My own mother.

Hours pass, and I finally pull myself up and struggle to stand on my feet. I walk over to my window and see that her car is gone, and I'm glad. I couldn't handle seeing her. Making my way into the bathroom, I switch on the light and examine myself in the mirror. My eyes are red and swollen, my cheeks are tear stained. I turn the water on in the tub and pull of my shirt, damp from my tears. After I strip of everything I step into the tub an lay my head back relaxing. Taking in a deep breath, I slide beneath the surface of the water thinking about what my life would be like in a few days.

Tonight had been yet another ending.

And Sunday would be the new beginning.


	3. Gone

Thank you to those who left reviews!!! I appreciate it.

I have a few more little notes about the fic. I may use direct lines from series, because.. well because I really like them. And if things go as I'm planning they will all fit very nicely. With that, some things I use in my fic, may also be from the series.. certain things that happened, only they will play out differently. Same concept though. But most of it will be original, straight from my mind.. The next chapter after this one should be better!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Gone

If they wanted me gone, I was gone. Right then and there, under the surface of the warm bath water I decided I would leave tonight. They wouldn't even know. She would be expecting me to ignore her phone calls, and they wouldn't have the slightest clue until they were home. I didn't need goodbyes from them. It didn't matter. In reality, I was already gone. Or maybe it was them. I had been here all along. Sitting on the sidelines watching them. They did everything they wanted to do and then some. As I sit here thinking about everything, I feel the anger swell within me.

I quickly got out of the bath tub, dryed myself, and got dressed. I dragged the two large suit cases up from the basement and brought all my things downstairs. I stuffed them with as much as I could and then forced the zippers closed. I fit almost all my clothes, quite a few books, and other personal items. Keepsakes. I don't even know why I'm keeping them.. but I am. Feeling even more rage, I went back down stairs, returning with another suit case. I shoved the rest of my clothes into it, and added my shoes too. I had completely forgotten about them. I then went around the house grabbing a few select things I wanted. Things I know Renee would be mad at me for taking, and I didn't care at all.

After calling a cab, I did something I never thought I would do. I slowly entered Renee and Phil's bedroom, and took what money I could find. What I had, might not be enough, and I sure as hell didn't want to come back here in defeat. The cab arrived quickly, and soon I was sitting in the back seat, rushing off toward the airport. My ticket, which was laying on Renee's dresser, was tucked into my carry on, and I began crying again. Silently, tears streamed down my cheeks, and I didn't even know why. I didn't want to be upset over this. I didn't want to feel like this.

"Hi there!" A young woman said all too cheerfully. "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to see if I could get a flight to Forks, Washington for tonight.. or anywhere remotely near there. I have a ticket for sunday afternoon, but I need to go now. I can't wait till then."

"I'm sorry, dear. There aren't any flights to that area for tonight."

"Well.. what about tomorrow?"

"The only flight we have is for sunday."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive.. I'm sorry... can I help with you anything else?"

"No.. thank you."

Now what am I going to do?! I can't go back home. I don't want to pay for another taxi, and then lug these suit cases back up the stairs. Looking around, I saw a sign for a hotel on the east end of the airport and started off in that direction, developing a plan to get a room. I wasn't eighteen yet, and they didn't let minors get rooms. I was still tearing up, so I forced myself to cry harder, and walked up to the desk. "Hello, dear." An older woman said sweetly. "How may I help you?"

"I uh.. need a single to stay in just until sunday.."

She was staring at me, trying to determine my age I figured. Or maybe that was a sympathetic look she was giving me. "Do you have an id?" She asked.

"Um, yeah.. it's.. it's somewhere." I set one of the suit cases down and started unzipping it, looking for an id that I definately did not have. "I have it... I do." I said patheitcally. "In one of these... somewhere." I sobbed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's alright." She said softly. "It's alright.. here you are." She handed me a key and I smiled at her, greatful that she was so sweet.

"Thank you."

Well, that wasn't hard at all. It was hard to believe, I, Isabell Swan, had pulled something like that off. This entire thing was sort of unbelievable. I packed up everything I could, took money and other things that weren't exactly mine, and left my house. I fooled a sweet old woman into giving me a hotel room without seeing an id, and now I lay perfectly still in the most comfortable hotel bed I had ever slept on. As I lay here, part of me can't help but anticipate sunday. Part of me was looking forward to it. But a bigger part of me was dreading it.. The rain, the cold. Sunless skys for the most part. And a man I knew almost nothing about, that I would now be living with. It's strange not knowing my own father, but then again I don't know my mother either... So I guess it's not too strange afterall..


	4. Forks

Chapter 3: Forks

The pitter patter of rain drops hitting the small plane window tells me we must be close. Sighing, I turn to look outside. Not a ray of sunlight to be seen. Not any sign of a blue sky. Thick, dark grey clouds are all that can be seen through the blur of the rain. I don't even know why I am surprised. I knew this is what Forks was. A dark, dank, rainy town. A very small one at that. In the pit of my stomach I felt very nervous as our plane was landing. I was supposed to be starting school tomorrow, and I could feel that everyone would already know me. Know my name and where I was from. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be the new girl everyone wanted to talk to. I'm sure there were plenty of rumors as to why I was here too. At least if this was my old high school, that's how it would be. There would be a few different stories going around. Drugs, pregnancy, affair with my step dad or something disgusting like that. But that's how my old high school was. How my old friends were now. But Forks High was a lot smaller and the stories could fly around faster. Through out all the grades, not just one. I began feeling sick just thinking about tomorrow.

I slowly rose to my feet and grabbed my carry on bag making my way off the plane. As soon as I walked out into the open airport I saw someone waving in my direction and looked behind me and around me, making sure they weren't waving at someone else. They pointed at me and I did the same. "Me?" I mouthed to the middle aged man. He nodded with a broad smile on his face and quickly came over to me. I finally recognized him at that moment. His name was Frank and he was a close friend of Charlie's. They worked together. "He wanted to be here Isabella, but he couldn't get off from work."

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "A chief's gotta do what a chiefs gotta do."

"My, my, my, how you've grown Isabella… I remember-"

"Bella, Frank. Just Bella. You know that."

"Ah, right, I forgot! Well, Bella, I remember when you were just a little girl coming up here to visit Charlie every summer. I think every time I saw you, you had your hair in two braids bouncing on your shoulders."

"And I think every time I saw you, you were in uniform. This is a nice change." I joked, trying to hide the anxiety I was feeling. The sadness as well.

"Right, you are, It's rare I get a nice day off, but when it came to picking his little girl up from the airport, there was no one Charlie trusted more. You have no idea how excited he is that you're here."

"He's excited?" I asked surprised. The man that didn't want me to come up to visit during the summer was excited I was here?

"I haven't seen that man smile more in my life.. He felt terrible not being able to be here and see you first. But the good news is he should be home just a few hours after we get to the house… and the bad news I'll have to work the night shift."

As we pulled into the drive way I had de ja vu. Sitting in the patrol car, watching the head lights hit the dark house. It hadn't changed much since I'd last been here. A good five years ago. I hadn't even realized Frank was out of the car until he opened my door, all three suit cases beside him. I slid out of the car and grabbed one of the suit cases rolling it across the drive way toward the stairs. "What do you have in these things Bella? Rocks?"

"No." I giggled. "Books."

"They must be awfully heave books."

Flicking on the lights, the inside looked no different except it was much neater than usual, meaning Charlie must have spent a good deal cleaning, or had someone else do it. Either way, it looked nice. "Are you hungry? I could fix you something to eat."

"No thanks.. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "I make a mean grilled cheese."

"I'm sure. But thank you." I smiled, showing my appreciation. "You should actually get some sleep before your long night shift."

"Now, there's an idea. You always were a bright one Bella… I guess I'll just nap here on the couch."

"Oh, now that won't be too comfy… You go on home and sleep in nice warm bed."

"I.. I can't do that. I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Yes, you can. I've practically been living by myself for.. well… for years now… and I'm seventeen. I'll be fine. Charlie will be home soon… now you go on and get some sleep.." He advanced toward the couch. "In your bed, at your house."

"But Bella-"

"No buts… I will be fine, I swear. I'm a big girl now."

"Alright.. Alright… you win… I'll see you soon hopefully." He said hugging me quickly before walking out the front door. I watched his cruiser pull out of the drive way and then locked the door, leaning back against the old wood. It smelled like Charlie in this house. I've missed this. It's strange to admit, but it's the truth. I slowly climbed the stairs, flicking on the hall light. Charlie's room, the bathroom, and… my room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, turning on that light as well. It was exactly how I remember it. Closing the door behind me, I head toward the window, sitting on the small cushioned bench that acted as a window sill. If there was ever a clear sky in forks, this was the best place to see the stars and the moon. I spent a few lucky nights here each summer, admiring the bright glow. It looked different here. It looked better…

I awoke with a jump, at a knock at the door. I stretched, and looked around the room, remember where I was for a second. I was still sitting on the bench beneath the window.. I was at Charlie's. I was in Forks. It was indeed all real. And then I heard his voice. That made it even more real. "Bella?"


	5. Truth Be Told

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Truth Be Told

"Bella?" He called again. I rubbed my eyes, and jumped up, hurrying toward the door. I took a few steps back stopping in front of a mirror and quickly brushed the tangles out of my hair. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and a wide smile quickly spread across Charlie's face. I smiled back and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Bella." He said into my ear. "My Bella!" I couldn't remember a time where Charlie had sounded so excited. So happy. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I can't believe how much you've grown! Look at you!" He stepped back, keeping his hands on my shoulders. "You are beautiful Bells."

"Thank you."

"I don't even know where to start!" He exclaimed, pulling me into another hug. "You don't know how happy I am to see you! I've missed you so much! It was so hard to accept wh..-" He stopped, and I pulled away.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. That's all that matters."

"You missed me?" I asked a little harshly. I was so confused. "You could have changed your mind! You could have let me visit.. you could have came and visited me!" I shouted, growing angry. "But you didn't want to! Renee told me everything!"

"Oh, Bella.. You believed what she said?"

"Yes. I did. How could I not? You stopped calling, you said you couldn't talk if I called! you quit writing and emailing me! You never answered me! How was I not going to believe her?"

"Bella, you think I didn't want to do all those things!? Do you honestly think that I didn't want to see you or speak to you?"

"Well-"

"Honey, I wanted to! Believe me, I would never have chosen those things. Your mom didn't want you to come to Forks anymore.. She didn't want me to visit you.. She didn't want me to speak to you. It was all her Bella. I wanted you to come live with me before you started high school, because I knew what it was like at home.. but there was nothing I could do.. she was your legal guardian.. she had full custody."

I shook my head in disbelief. Why would Renee do that? Why would she band Charlie from my life? At that moment, I hated her more than I ever had. I hated her for divorcing Charlie, and for taking me with her. I hate her for marrying Phil and forgetting about me. And I hate her for keeping Charlie and I apart in every way possible. If it wasn't for her, I would know my father the way I should, and he would know me. I couldn't have been happier to be in Forks. To be here, in this old house. As much as I hated the cold and rainy town, I wouldn't go back to Phoenix if Renee paid me.

"You have to believe me Bella."

"I do. I... It's just a lot to take in."

"I know.."

"Why? Why did she do it?"

"I don't know.. She just didn't want me in your life.. so when she called me and said she thought it would be best if you came and lived with me, I was shocked. After everything, she wanted you to live here permanently... We talked for a little while and then I told her I couldn't agree with her more... and now, here you are."

"Here I am."

"I love you Bella.. You're my little girl."

"I love you too, dad." He embraced me yet again, and I hugged him back. Tighter than I think I ever had. It had finally hit me, that for the most part, I had been lied to about everything. But that was then. Starting now, things are going to be different. I am no longer confined to that life. Things will be better. They have to be better.

"Well," Charlie started. "How about you and I head downstairs and eat some dinner?"

"What are we having?"

"Uhh.. hmm.. I don't know.. how about... pizza?" We both chuckled, having said it at the same time. "Pepperoni?" He asked.

"Definitely."

"Alright.. I'll call, and then we can catch up?"

"Sounds good.. I'm just going to get a few things unpacked."

"Oh that's right. First day of school tomorrow."

"What?"

"You're all registered and everything, I did it this afternoon.. I'll come help you unpack after I order the pizza, ok?"

"Ok." Tomorrow? That was so soon. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach as I began worrying about tomorrow. Maybe I could fain illness? Ugh, stupid idea.. I would never be able to pull that off.. and Charlie would catch me in the act anyways.. I sat on the bed, and fell back against the pillows, hoping the night would go by slow.


	6. Isabella Swan

Here's a little surprise to make up for my lack of updating…

Chapter 5 : Isabella Swan

Pulling into the school parking lot, I looked around at all the faces. The same faces I looked at every time I pulled in here. Faces that would sometimes stare back, but look away, scared or intimidated when I met their gaze. Girls usually. And I liked it like that. It was better that way. People kept their distance, as if they knew it was safer if they did that. I knew what people thought. What girls imagined. It was often quite disturbing to see the images in their heads. To hear what they were wanting to say. But without that little… gift, if you will, I wouldn't be the same. If I couldn't know what my family was thinking sometimes I would probably go mad. It drives me insane when they cover up their thoughts with other things.. Like counting to one hundred in Russian or something. They knew it annoyed me, but still did things like that. But sooner or later I would find out.

I parked in my usual spot, and turned off the purring engine, looking over at my sister as she stared off into space, looking as if she were lost in a day dream. But of course, we all knew better than that. She shook her head and looked over at me quickly, covering her thoughts faster than I could read them. I growled quietly, and she simply stuck her tongue out at me and slid out of the car, following the rest of my family across the parking lot. As they strode toward the school, I could hear the people passing by making comments to themselves. _"look at those legs!"_ I smirked at that remark, not that it was surprising. It seemed every boy in this school wanted to "tap" Rosalie, as they put it. She was indeed beautiful, but I saw past that. I knew the Rosalie they didn't. And at times, I wondered how Emmett put up with her. To think she was created for me sometimes made me sick. As sick as I could feel anyway. I could never love someone like that. Not that that's what I wanted. There are three couples within my family, and I am the solo one. I am perfectly fine with this. I never wanted a companion made for me anyways. Turning the stereo on, I recline my seat back and close my eyes, drowning out the thoughts of everyone around me with Debussy's Clair De Lune. But not even music so sweet, could drown out the thunderous engine roaring behind me. I turned the car off once more and stepped outside, watching an old red pick up truck pull into a parking space. It was obnoxiously loud, and by the looks of it, had to be from the early fifties. I wasn't the only one looking, everyone stopped where they were to watch. _"That must be the new girl. Chief Swan's daughter."_ I heard a few people saying.

Isabella Swan, I thought to myself. We had all already heard of her arrival. She was from Phenoix. She slowly got out of the truck and slammed the door, and I was nearly knocked over by the aroma filling my entire being. It was the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in my existence. She turned around, and I could have sworn the world was moving in slow motion. I couldn't take my eyes off of this beautiful creature. She blushed with all of these strange eyes on her and looked down, hiding behind her hair. Something clicked in my head, and I knew my eyes had turned to black. I could feel the venom on my teeth, and came up with a few ways I could kill her. Drink every ounce of that sweet blood and dispose of the body. The monster in me took over, and I don't even know how I did it, but I forced myself back into the car and started the engine, pulling out of the parking lot as fast I could.

I parked on the side of the road and got out of the car, running my hands through my hair. I could no longer smell her, but I couldn't forget her. The delicious fragrance that washed over me, and through me was intoxicating. I couldn't forget it. Nor, could I forget her porcelain skin, or the blood burning beneath her cheeks, coloring them a deep scarlet color. I imagined how warm they felt. How warm her whole body would feel. How she smelled.. It wasn't a perfume, it was her in general. Her essence. Her blood. I imagined how good it would actually taste. I Sighed heavily and climbed back into the car. I couldn't think like this. I couldn't take an innocent life because she smelled good. That wasn't me. I wouldn't do that to myself, or my family. After all, we didn't want to be monsters.

My classes seemed to pass by slower than usual, but I kept myself entertained listening to my peers' thoughts. Almost all of them had something to "say" about miss Isabella Swan. At that moment, I was glad no one else could read minds, because they would be quite disturbed to read my plans on sucking the life out of her. Literally. The bell finally rang, and I rose out of my desk, taking long strides through the hallway. I stopped in the middle, as it hit me again. That scent. That girl. We had ran right into each other, and I immediately felt guilty, knowing running into me was like running into a stone. She had stumbled back and dropped her things. I picked them up quickly and gave them to her, keeping my eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry." I said, and then got outside as fast as I could go in public. I could feel eyes on me as I stood over the balcony, taking deep breaths, trying to wash the smell out of my system. There was no way to rid it. It was on my clothes. On my skin. How am I going to make it through today? How will I make it though the rest of this year? What is so different about this girl. This Isabella Swan. I don't understand. I don't understand at all… I've never experienced anything like this in all of my existence.. Why now? Why her?


	7. Edward Cullen

Sorry for the long wait!!!! Thank you guys for the reviews!!! And yes, this chapter contains some exact lines from the book, but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Edward Cullen

I stood there stunned, watching him hurry off in the opposite direction. Such a beautiful creature. Pale, porcelain skin, a smooth, velvet voice that sent shivers up and down my spin. His touch was cool as his hand grazed mine. His hair was bronze and wild, and that's all I had a chance to see. He kept his head down, keeping his face out of my sight. I didn't need to see it though, I already knew it had to be beautiful too. I proceeded to the cafeteria, where a few girls started waving at me. I remembered them from one of my earlier classes. Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber. Look wise, Angela reminded me of one of old friends. My best friend, who I had grown up with. It saddened me to look at her, remembering my past, but I felt confident that I would create a friendship we these girls.. And that it would last. "Hi Bella!" Angela said cheerfully. "Hi." I smiled back.

"Oh Ang, look!" Jessica squealed. Angela turned her head and then sighed. "Beautiful." She said.

"Truly, perfect." Jessica agreed.

"They all are…" I looked over and saw four people sitting at a table. All of them perfectly beautiful. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the one, bronze haired boy. "Who are they?" I asked.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Which one's are which?"

"The one on the end is Edward.. Next to him is Jasper, and then across from them is Emmett and Rosalie… They are all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together."

"They don't look related."

"They're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." I looked over at them, and as I examined them, the youngest, Edward looked up and met my gaze for the first time. Feeling myself blush, I looked away and down at the table. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression. "Bella?" Jessica said. "What are you-?" She stopped mid question, when she turned to see who I was glancing at. He looked down at the table when she looked at him. "Edward?" She asked. "He's gorgeous, of course.. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him.."

"Oh.. I'm not thinking about that at all."

"Of course you are.. Every girl does." She said looking disappointed.. And I wondered when he'd turned her down.

"Well, there's the bell." Angela said. "I'm off to biology II.."

"Me too." I said. She smiled and we walked there together, in silence. She was shy, too." On out way to class I was still thinking about the strange mysterious boy, who now had a name. Edward. Edward Cullen. This is so odd.. Wanting to know more about him.. So badly. I got the chills remembering how hard his body was as we collided. Hard as stone.

I open the door to biology and can't believe my eyes. There he is, sitting at a small table, engulfed in a book. My kind of guy.. One who reads. I could feel my heart starts to race, and saw his ears perk up. My racing heart was loud, but it couldn't be that loud. I continued to watch him as I waited by the teachers desk. His whole body had tensed and he lowered his head and raised his book, once again hiding his face. "Hello there!" The teacher said to me as he walked through the door. "I'm Mr. Banner… you must be Isabella Swan."

"Please, call me Bella."

"Alright, Bella it is." He paused and looked around the room, stopping at Edward's table. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please move your things so Bella has some room?"

He hesitated, but then set the book down and pushed his things aside. "Of course."

"Ok, Bella, you can take a seat next to Edward." I only nodded, unable to speak, and took my seat. Next to me Edward kept fidgeting and tapping his foot nervously, while he continuously ran his fingers through his thick hair. He kept his head down, still hiding his face. Glancing over I noticed that he was sitting as far from me as possible, with his head turned the other way. Did I smell bad or something? I smelled my hair and it smelled of strawberries, a pleasant scent I thought. "Bella, I have a text book up here for you." I pushed my chair out and stood up, slowly walking behind Edward, getting a glimpse of his face. His eyes were black as coal and pierced through me like a knife. I felt them on me as I went to the front and got my book. His glare frightened me, and I wondered how such a beautiful being could have eyes like that. As I made my way back to my seat I saw a few people glance at me and then at Edward and then each other while whispering. I sunk into my chair and put my head down. I could feel my face burning and I knew it was bright red.

I couldn't have been happier to hear the bell ring after an agonizing hour or pure embarrassment and slight fear. Edward left the room before anyone was even out of their seats, followed by me, though one boy did catch up with me. "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?"

"Excuse me?"

"I've never seen him act like that before."

So I wasn't imagining things.. Everyone in the room did notice… I decided to play dumb. "Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?"

"Yes." He said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know.."

"That glare he was giving you.. I mean, yeah, he's a weird guy but I've never seen him look at anyone like…. That!"

"Like what exactly?" I asked, curious as to what he meant.

"Like he was about ready to kill you."

"I don't know what that was about.. I didn't say one word to him."

"Ah, well, I wouldn't worry about him." He said waving his hand, gesturing to wave the situation away. "I'm Mike by the way. Mike Newton."

"Bella Swan."

"I know." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right.." Who didn't know me?

"And.. Just so you know.. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I just smiled at him before walking though the girls' locker room door He was a nice guy, and obviously admiring, but it wasn't enough to put me at ease. My mind was too focused on that Edward Cullen.


	8. Not Her

Sorry for this HUGE delay. things got CRAZY in my life and I had no time for anything!! but I'm back! so here is a new update! FINALLY! still don't own anything.

Chapter 7: Not Her

When I arrived at the car, everyone looked at me, the same thing on everyone's mind. _'Where have you been?', 'what's wrong with you?'. _And then of course, there's Alice.. _'I'll miss you.' _I knew she would already know. I looked into her eyes for a minute, wishing she could simply read my thoughts for once. "What took you so freaking long?" Emmett asked. "I.. had to stop by the office." Not really a lie.. but they didn't have to know why I stopped there. If I told them, they would certainly all flip out and tell me how I would ruin their.. lives. Ruin everything we've built here. Tell me how we'd have to re-locate and start over. And I knew all of this. I didn't need anyone to tell me. That's exactly why I had to do this. Leave. Go anywhere, far away from here. Somewhere Bella wouldn't be. Her scent wouldn't flow through my nostrils, but the delicious smell would forever be on my mind. The taste.. it would be so sweet. I could almost taste it every time I breathed... This confused me though, as I drove home. I had never in my existance, ever smelled something so inviting.. Sure, all human blood smelled better than animal, but I'd never come across anything like hers.

It would hurt Esme so much to know that I was leaving.. and as I pulled into the drive way, I thought about not even saying goodbye. That would be good and bad. Good because I wouldn't have to see how upset she'll be.. but bad because she wouldn't even get a goodbye.. and that would upset her even more. Everyone got out of the car, except for Alice. But, I wasn't surprised, she told me she was staying when we were five minutes from home. "Where will you go?" She asked.

"Alaska, maybe."

She sighed. "Will you ever come back?"

"Of course.. Bella won't be here forever.."

"You don't have-."

"Yes, I do... Alice.. I do. I can't stay here.. Not with her here.. I can't risk that. If I were to ever just lose control everything we've built here would be ruined. Everyone would know what we are. I won't have that."

"Esme won't allow this. She loves you Edward.. Too much."

"I know.. And that's why she'll find a way to understand."

I said my goodbyes.. got an earful and then some from everyone in the house.. But finally made it out of there, and into my car. This was right. It had to be. As I pulled out onto the road the rain came pouring down, and it was so cold outside I half expected the droplets to turn to ice before even hitting my car. The clouds had grown thick and the whole sky was dark as night, the only light was my headlights shining on the road in front of me. I had almost hit one hundred on the deserted high way, when I saw an old truck sitting on the side of the road. I slowed down a bit, noticing a small figure curled up in the back of it. I looked harder and noticed it was her._ Bella Swan. _Lying there in the dark, pouring rain, and frigid cold. My mind told me to keep going.. that it would be so easy now.. with no one around.. but my still heart, told me I couldn't leave her there. Not _her. _I quickly pulled up next to her and flew out of the car, hurrying to her side. I could immediately smell her blood.. but then it hit me. I don't need to breathe. It may be, it's instinct.. but it's not necessary.

Bella was drenched in the freezing rain, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. Her skin was pale.. maybe as pale as me.. Her cheeks no longer burning scarlett red. Her lips were blue, and the sound of her gasping breaths pained me.. Her lying here, so scared, and cold hurt me in a way I've never felt. She was hypothermic.. and was probably lucky to be alive.. She should be lying here lifeless.. But she's not. She's alive. I gently, but quickly scoop her up, and bring her close to me. She's so small, so light. She slowly forces her eyes open a little, and looks straight at me. "Can you hear me Bella?" She only looks at me for a few seconds, shear terror in her eyes, before letting them close once more. Holding her close to me, I listen closely for any thoughts, but am only dissapointed to find that I don't hear anything. I swiftly open the passenger door and slide her in, turning the heat on full blast to warm her up in my freezing car, and then quickly get in myself, slamming my foot onto the gas.

As I'm racing toward the hospital I think to myself how very stupid I am for having her alone with me.. Here and now with her in this state. There would be nothing she could do.. She doesn't have the strength to hold her head up.. let alone open her eyes.. there would be no way for her to fight me off.. But then again.. I don't feel that urge.. Not like I did before. All I can think about is getting her to the hospital. Saving her. The sensation is weird.. I hesitate but stroke her cheek with the back of my hand, and even though my skin is ice cold.. I know hers is as well. I pull out my cell phone, and dial Carlisle's number, glancing over at her to see if she's still breathing... "Bella." I call out to her, waiting for him to pick up. "Bella!"I shake her gently and then her breaths grow louder.

"Edward? Esme told me what-"

"Carlisle! Listen.. I need your help! are you still at the hospital?"

"I was about to leave."

"You can't!"

"What's wrong Edward? What's going on?"

"I was leaving-"

"I know."

"Listen! I saw this truck on the side of the road and there was a person in the back of it.. a girl."

"Edward..."

"Bella.. Bella Swan. She was just laying there in the freezing rain.. And I'm bringing her to the hospital! She's lucky to be alive."

"I'll be waiting."

"Thank you."

And with that I hung up.. and pressed on the gas even harder. She wasn't going to die. Not her. Not now.


	9. Emergency

Second update for tonight!!

Chapter 8: Emergency

I pulled right into the ambulance bay at the hospital and flew out of the car, quickly scooping Bella up into my arms. As I started running, fast for a human.. but slow for me.. only to blend, I noticed Bella was still in my arms. She was no longer violently shaking.. and I paniced.. I couldn't remember when she stopped. "Edward!" I heard Carlisle yell my name and ran toward him, keeping Bella so close to me. "Lay her down!" He ordered, and I gently laid her down, setting her head down softly. "She was shaking before.. but she's stopped now.."

"When?! when did she stop?"

"I.. I don't know.."

"Start compressions, and someone get the crash cart! Cathy, could you please call Chief Swan..?" The young nurse nodded, and hurried out of the room, while everyone else rushed around the small room, hooking Bella up to monitors, and tried putting in an IV, which this dumb nurse couldn't seem to do. Was she incompetent? Who licenced her anyway? I couldn't stand to watch them stick her over and over again.. and I was worried that blood would start to drip out.. and then I don't know how I would contain myself. I somehow got pushed to the back of the room, and watched anxiously as they revived Bella.. Was I too late? Did I not get there in enough time? They now had a breathing tube down her throat.. and warming blankets wrapped around her.. doing compressions.. "Clear!" I felt myself flinch as they shocked her heart.. I listened for it.. but it wasn't the usual fast, nervous beating.. the sound that I longed to hear. "Clear!"They did it again. '_Edward'_ I heard Carlisle say. "_leave the room." _I found his eyes, and simply shook my head no. I wasn't leaving her. _"Go! Now! I will find you when she's stable!__" _He was yelling in his mind. My head turned toward her as I smelt it. Stronger than ever before, and then I saw it. Her blood. Red and thick.. I immediately stopped breathing, and left the room as fast as I could, running through the emergency room until I was outside.

Those people couldn't put a central line in to save their life.. Carlisle should have been doing it. We couldn't have idiots trying to save Bella's life.. It was too precious. I sat down on the wet curb, with my head in my hands. Why? Why did this happen to her? And why didn't I get there sooner? I looked up and saw Charlie Swan rushing toward the doors, and stood to meet him. I would bring him to her.. and hopefully, she would be alive when we got there..

"Chief Swan." I said calmly.

"Where is she?! Where's my Bella?"

"This way, come with me."

"Is she alright?"

I couldn't answer him..

"You found her? The nurse said Dr. Carlisle's son found her? Edward.. You're him?"

"Yes sir.."

"Did you talk to her when..?-"

"No sir.. she.."

"She what?"

"She couldn't. She was barely conscious.. from what I got out of it.. the car had broken down.. and her keys got locked in. She was laying in the back of the truck."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go out.."

"It's not your fault."

"She hasn't even been with me a week.." He was on the verge of crying now.

"It's not your fault." I repeated.

I looked in through the window checking to make sure everything was ok before I brought him in there. Everyone had stopped rushing around, and Carlisle was making his way out to meet us.. He met my gaze, and didn't have to be a mind reader to understand.. He already knew my question...

"_She's alive."_


	10. Delusional

Chapter 10: Delusional

As I sit here in the dark, I watch her closely. I've spent every night here for a week. Just watching. She starts to cough violently, and then starts gasping for air while she tries to end this coughing fit which soon turns into gagging. God help her. I am at her side in a split second. I pull her up, "Sit up.. it might help." she doesn't question. She doesn't look at me. I hold a cup of water up to her mouth, and she sips the straw, but coughs the water out. "I... can't.. breathe." She chokes out. Holding her up with one arm, I use the other to reach for the oxygen mask and hold it up to her face for her. "Deep breathes." I say gently. Her coughing seems to be stopping, but she's still gasping. "Nice and easy.. that's it. In... and out." She closes her eyes, and continues to breathe deeply. Ah, Bella. She is so sick. Possibly the worst case of phenomia I've heard of. Though, once she gets through this she will be good as new.

"Thank you.." She said, barely audible.

"You're welcome."

"I've seen you in here.."

Oh dear.. she probably thinks I'm some kind of creepy stalker.. only in here when dad isn't. "Shh.. don't speak."

"I'm alright.." She sounds wheezy. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere else..?"

"No.. No.. I don't think so. I'm an intern.. for Dr. Carlisle.. Just here to help."

"I could of sworn.."

"Probably just the fever.. You're delusional" She shook her head, and finally looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't think-." She started.

"You're shaking." I said, cutting her off.

"You sound.. frustrated."

She picks up on everything.. she has no idea how frustrating it is not to be able to hear her thoughts. "I am.. because you aren't getting better.. It's frustrating when your patients are suffering no matter what you do."

"It's so cold." She said quietly as she shook in my arms, and I knew my icy touch was not helping.

"Lie back down.. and I'll get you and extra blanket." I rushed to a closet and took a couple blankets out, hurrying back to Bella's room. I covered her with them, and tucked her in, making sure she was warm. "Is this better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now.. just get some rest."

I stood beside her bed for a few moments longer, and then looked over when the door creaked open. Carlisle peered in, and gave me a look.. he didn't understand what I was feeling about this girl.. He had no idea why I felt the need to stay by her side whenever possible. _'you should get home.. Charlie will be back soon.' _I just nodded.. so grateful that he couldn't hear my thoughts too.. He would surely not approve of them. I stroked Bella's silky hair and then left the room.. with only her scent left on my skin. She recognized me... she knew me from somewhere.. from the rescue... from school.. she knew me. And I lied to her. I told her she didn't.. but what would happen when she returns to school.. When she takes her seat beside me in Biology. She will be bound to recognize me from the hospital.. I'll have to really convince her she's crazy then.. That I wasn't there at all..

But I guess, I don't exactly have to worry about that now.. What I should be worrying about now is my family.. Alice to be exact.. she has to have seen something. A nice little vision with me in it.. Me and Bella.. she will be questioning me soon.. I can't hear her yet.. but I can feel it.. in the pit of my stomach.. she knows something. Something I don't even want to know. Because I can't feel the way I do about Bella. I can't keep thinking the things I think. Not the thoughts of her blood.. and how sweet it would taste.. but of her in general. Holding her. Kissing her beautiful face. Being hers.. and have her being mine.. it would never be possible.. and yet it was the only thing I could think about.. and if I could sleep at all.. I know she would be starring in my dreams.


	11. Foolish

Chapter 10: Foolish

_about 2 weeks later._

It had been almost three weeks since Bella Swan almost lost her dear, fragile.. beautiful life. Almost three weeks since I saved her... Three weeks since I almost left everything that mattered. My family. Her father was just now allowing her to return to school. It was her first day back, and everyone had been just as anxious for her return as they were on her very first day. I missed seeing her face as she recovered at home. Simply resting and getting her strength back as she continued to fight pneumonia. I sat at an empty lab table, which I had done plenty times before, but it was only now that I wished for her companionship once more. I sat at our lunch table watching her sit below a tree. It wasn't a sunny day by any means, but it wasn't raining. The sky was covered in clouds, but there was no wind chill, just a light breeze. It was all together a pleasantly surprising nice day in Forks. Or what was near to nice at least. I feared the sun would make an appearance today, and I wouldn't be able to attend school.. I wouldn't be able to see her face. To hear her voice. To smell her remarkable scent.. her sweet blood mixed with freesia. It was so delightful.. and though still, so _appetizing, _I hate using that word, I didn't fantasize sneaking her away and killing her. I didn't imagine taking her life to please my own pallet. I just longed for her presence.. to please my mind.. to please my cold, still heart. It had amazed me that I was feeling this way. I have never experienced anything like this in all of my existence. It actually.. frightened me. I don't know what to think or what to feel.. What I do know, is that this is wrong. So wrong. So dangerous. So new. A wondrous feeling anticipation is... and if I was actually alive, I know my heart would be soaring..

_'Go talk to her.' _I heard Alice say. I quickly looked her way and she thought it again, smiling. I shook my head discretly, not wanting any of the others to question. _'You're going to do it, Edward. I've already seen it happen.' _My eyes widened, as did her smile. _'It's alright.. nothing will happen. Just pleasant conversation.. a smile.. an actual laugh. You looked happy.' _I looked at the others and then back at her, wishing at times like this she could read minds too. But she knew what I meant.. She knew my concern about what the others would think about it.. Her being the reason I almost left.. They would disapprove strongly. _'Don't worry about them._' And with that I stood, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. _'She likes apples by the way..' _I glanced at her and she just shrugged, suppressing a smile. I nodded at her and then walked away. "Where's he going?" I heard Emmett ask. "The car probably.. To listen to music or something. You know Edward." No one else questioned.. they took that answer and left it. No one would argue with Alice after all.

I stood a few feet from her, watching her sit back against a large oak tree. The gentle breeze blew her long mahogony hair around her, and she set her book down, sighing in frustration. She pulled her hair into a loose pony tail on the side, resting on her shoulder. She looked beautiful, and much healthier than she had in her hospital room. She picked her book back up, and rested it against her knees that were now pulled up to her chest. I quietly moved closer to her, and stopped when she started to cough. Ah.. now is a good time. "Are you alright?" I asked gently. She glanced up at me, still coughing into the crook of her elbow. "Yeah.. I'm fine thank you."

"Bella, is it?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"Yes.. " And before I can say anything else, she says, "I know you from somewhere."

"Edward Cullen.. We have Biology together." I say, swiftly sitting beside her.

"No.. That's not it."

"But we do, really. You sit right beside me."

"Oh, I believe you.. but that's not where I'm recognizing you from."

"Oh.. Well, I'm sure you've seen me around school.." She looks at me confused.. I wish I knew what she was thinking. This is driving me crazy! Never have I ever experienced this before. I can hear anything and everything. "It's good to see you back at school... Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, god.. You heard about that?"

I was there. "I'm pretty sure everyone in Forks has."

"Ugh.." She groans. "That's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say.. it wasn't you.. but to answer your question, yes, I am feeling so much better.. I just wish I could thank whoever it was who saved me."

You're welcome.. "What is it you're reading?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"I cannot express it; but surely you and everybody have a notion that there is, or should be, an existence of yours beyond you. What were the use of creation, if I were entirely contained here?"

"You know it?"

"Unfortunately.. You look like you would too, your book seems to be falling apart."

"I've read it many times.. it's one of my favorites, actually."

"Why? It is quite possibly one of the worst books ever written."

"It is not!" She retorted, though a smile quiet apparent on her face. "It's one of the most well known books in the English language."

"Because it is the most hated book."

"You don't know good literature.."

"Oh, sure I do.. what is it about the book that you like?"

"Everything.. I always want Heathcliff and Catherine to be together.. it's so frustrating that they aren't."

"She's a foolish woman."

"I suppose..."

"Have you eaten lunch? are you hungry?" I didn't know which to ask.. so I just asked both.

"Umm.. I haven't.. and I'm not-"

"You should eat.."

"I'm fine."

"Would you like to share and apple with me?"

She just smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "What kind?"

"What kind do you like?"

"Hmmm.." She thought. "Green."

"Then green it is." I said, revealing the apple.

"And what if I had said golden delicious?"

"Then I suppose we would be sharing golden delicious." I said pulling that one out as well.

She just laughed. "What, do you have every kind of apple in there?"

"Every kind the cafeteria had.."

"That was foolish.. what if I didn't even like apples?"

"Everyone likes apples."

"Not my mother.." She muttered.

"What-"

"So how are we going to split this anyway?"

"Umm.." I thought.. Had I wanted to reveal my secret I would have broke it with my bare hands.. But since that wasn't possible, I really had no clue how we would split it.

"I have an idea." She said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small pocket knife. I looked at her surprised and she smiled again. "It's for my car.. sometimes the seat belt gets stuck and I have to use this to get it unstuck... but it's clean."

"You really should get rid of that old truck." I only realized what I was saying until after I said it. I hoped she would just let it slide.. and not think anything of it, but she gasped, and looked at me with wide eyes.. And as I gazed into them, I knew she was thinking back.. reliving everything she could remember..

"It was you." She said finally. "You were there that night.. You found me.. And in the hospital... You were there.. You were in my room. You weren't an intern.. Cullen.. Edward Cullen.. You're Dr. Cullen's son."

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't apologize for saving my life... Why didn't you just say who you were then?"

"I was just being.. I'm just.. Foolish."


	12. Rescue

Chapter 11: Rescue

The apple fell from her hand then, but I quickly grabbed it. So quickly, I don't even think she blinked. I mentally kicked myself for this. She looked at me amazed, but confused. "How-" She started to ask but I quickly cut her off. "I have good reactions." She handed me the pocket knife, still looking perplexed. "Apparently." I cut it, unevenly giving her the bigger piece. She held it in her hand and just stared at me. I looked straight ahead, but I felt her eyes boring into my face. I longed to hear every thought running through her mind. All the questions she had. This would take some getting used to. This silence. I looked down at the piece of fruit in my hand, and I just wanted to crush it in frustration. Still staring at me, she bit into her half, chewing slowly. Still looking down at the sweet fruit I found that I couldn't even remember what it tasted like. I know I liked them.. The green ones in particular. Like Bella. It seemed my human self and her had something in common. She continued to eat hers, and then being the gentleman I was, I looked over at her and offered her my half. I was glad when she simply put her hand out, signaling she would take it. Now I wouldn't have to consume it. Once a sweet treat, was now a vile object.

"Why did you lie to me?" She asked quietly. I felt myself jump slightly, not expecting the silence to end. Me jump? Now that was new.. So many things this girl did to me.. "Edward.." She said in almost a whisper. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know why exactly I lied to her. I could have simply said I found her, and brought her here.. But I didn't. "I remember you differently." She finally said. "That first day in Biology.. You were so different.. Not this friendly, talkative person you are now… and I remember your eyes being so dark.."

"I don't know." I finally answered, not wanting to talk about our first class together. I was so rude.

"You don't know what?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know why I lied to you… I guess, maybe I was scared." Did I really just say that?

"Scared of what?"

".. Scared that you would think I was weird.. Or creepy.. For just sitting in your room all the time."

"I think that's sweet." She admitted, her cheeks blushing a deep pink color. "You saved my life… I would have liked to know who it was sooner." She bit her lip, and looked into my eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." We just sat there continuing to look at each other. We didn't even notice the bell had rung, until students started to pour from the cafeteria, and other various places. "That was the bell." She said, still sitting there, looking at me. "It was." I muttered.

"We should go." She stated, gathering her things. Before I could speak, Alice walked by me quickly. _'Don't go anywhere near biology, they're blood typing today.' _I gave her a nod, and then sighed, not wanting to part from Bella. "I'm not going to Biology today."

"Why not?" She seemed disappointed.

"It's healthy to skip every now and then, Bella."

"I suppose.. Will I see you later?"

"Perhaps in the parking lot." Again, I mentally kicked myself. This was so wrong, and I knew it. But I couldn't help but give into the temptation.. The feeling was too strong even for me, a vampire, to fight.

"Alright." I quickly rose, and extended my hand toward her. She glanced at it, and then at my face. I almost pulled it back, but then she grasped it, and I gently picked her up. "Until later then." She said, still holding my hand. The warmth was so pleasant.. I knew my hand must not be as comforting to her.. "Until later." I responded. She released my hand and walked away, leaving me alone under the tree. I saw her glance back at me, and just smiled to myself.. She was something else.

I walked around the campus for a little while, just enjoying the pleasant, but still poor whether. Thanking the heavens, for keeping the sun covered today. Hearing a voice, not a thought, but an actual voice speak, I stopped my movement. Mike Newton. Ugh, he was a vile creature. He was talking to someone about the blood typing.. Sort of making fun about how they were unable to handle it. There was always a handful who would get ill. I decided I would just go to the car and listen to some music, but quickly changed my mind when I smelled _her. _Bella Swan. It was her Mike was escorting the nurse. I moved closer to where they were, I was right below them now. They would be coming down the stairs shortly. I heard her groan softly, and then Mike spoke up. "Oh, come on Bella.. We're almost there."

"Go away." She moaned.

"It's only a little further."

"Cover your finger, would you."

"It's barely bleeding."

"It's making me sick." Vile Newton making my Bella sick.. That will just not pass with me. I hurried my pace, and then made my way up the stairs. She had stopped half way down, and was now sitting on the steps, leaning forward with her forehead laying on her legs. "Bella?" I called gently. She lifted her face and managed a week smile. "What are you doing here, Cullen?" Mike spat out.

"I was just making my way up to Biology." A small lie. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Her stomach couldn't handle the blood." Mike explained. "There's always a handful, you know?" I didn't answer him. I simply knelt down in front of Bella. "I'm supposed to be taking her to the nurse, but she won't go any farther."

"I'm dizzy." She said weekly. I placed my hand on her back, and made gentle cricles, to comfort her.

"Do you wish for me to take you to the nurse?" I asked her in a low voice.

She nodded, whispering, "Yes." I stood up and effortlessly scooped her up into my arms, before she could even begin to attempt standing on her own. "What are you doing, Cullen? I'm supposed to be taking her."

"Go on back to Biology, Newton. I've got it from here."

"Mr. Banner sent me."

"Tell Mr. Banner that I'm with Bella in the nurse.. I don't think it's wise for you to come with her, since your bleeding finger is what got her into this mess after all." He left after that. Not happily though. I listened to him complain about me for a while, but then tuned him out, focusing on Bella. "Are you feeling any better?"

"The world isn't spinning as fast." She said. "Would you put me down?"

"Nope."

"Edward.. Put me down, please. I am quite capable of walking to the nurses office."

"As you wish." I said, carefully setting her down. She wobbled a bit as she started walking, and I quickly caught her, once again, cradling her in my arms. "That is why I wouldn't put you down the first time you asked."

"Must you always have to rescue me?" She asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"As long as you are in need of rescuing, yes."

--

**Reviews would be lovely.. I would love to know who is enjoying the fic.. and what you like about it.. or anything else you guys have to say. I at least hope whoever is reading it is enjoying it anyways..**


	13. Mystery

Chapter 12: Mystery

"This is wrong Edward!" My sister Rosalie shouted at me. "You can't do this! I won't let you continue this.. this-"

"Enough." Carlisle's voice was loud. but steady. Not quite a yell, but fully of authority. Though no words came from Rosalie's mouth, I continued to listen to her thoughts. She was still yelling at me. Telling me I was going to ruin everything, that I was selfish. Her thoughts were the most cruel, but I anticipated that. She has the hardest time accepting everything. Emmett didn't really like my infatuation with Bella, but I suspected Rosalie had told him a lot.. making it seem worse than it was. Jasper just wasn't comfortable with it because being around humans was, and would always be more difficult for him. Alice didn't exactly have a problem. She wanted to meet Bella.. and just couldn't wait. She had a vision.. but always blocked it from me. And then there was Carlise and Esme.. They had their concerns.. but were happy to see me happy. I don't exactly know what this feeling is.. or what is going to happen. But, I do know that I feel something for Bella. She fascinates me. She's beautiful.. Naturally beautiful. When I look into her eyes, I swear I can see all the way to her soul. They are so deep.. with so much emotion. She is a mystery to me. I know nothing about her.. except that she lives with her father, she likes green apples, Wuthering Heights, gets ill at the sight of blood, is a danger magnet, and is very bright. And.. one downfall, I can't read her mind. The biggest mystery of all. I had a million questions I wanted to ask her.. small, pointless questions, but they would all fall together. I want to know everything there is to know. Of course, I didn't know weather or not she should know all of me. All of my secrets. It wouldn't be easy to hide it forever... but I could try.

It hurts me to think these things. To want to talk to her.. see her.. hear her voice.. smell her. It all sincerley causes me pain. It's so wrong.. so impossible, and unethical. I am dangerous. I could kill her with one hand.. Rosalie was right in that aspect. What I felt, and thought and wanted. It was all wrong. I needed to get out of here.. away from every ones thoughts. I swiftly ran past them all and out the door. I let go of everything, and ran. It was annoying having to hold everything back all the time.. we all loved to just be ourselves. Running through the dense trees I came across a familiar scent.. Bella. I slowed my pace, and then stopped. How creeped out would she be if we ran into each other in the woods? I thought about turning around, but couldn't. I can't leave her here in the woods.. she has no idea how dangerous these woods actually are. I simply sat down on a fallen log and watched her in the distance. She looked so confused.. and upset. Like she had been crying. I didn't even realize I was gripped a large branch until it made a loud snap, and was then pulverized in my hand. She looked all around, scared by the noise. "Bella!" I shouted. "Is that you?" wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.. so wrong.

"Who's there?"

"It's me." I said, finally showing myself.

"Ohh.. Edward." She said, sighing in relief. "I'm beginning to think you're stalking me."

"Oh, no, I'm not! I just.. I..-"

"I was kidding."

"I went for a walk.. my family was driving me crazy.."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"It's twilight.."

"Oh.." She said quietly, looking at me strangely.

"Are you alright?" I asked, moving closer to her. "You seem upset."

"I'm fine." A quick answer. Too quick. A lie.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah.. you know.. I think I'm just going to go home.. I've been out for a while.. Charlie will worry."

"Sure, sure.. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah.. tomorrow."

"You're going the wrong way." I told her.

"What?"

"You live that way." I pointed in the direction. She just stared back at me, confused. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"... Would you?"

"Gladly."

We walked along in silence. Side by side. I made sure I kept my pace slow. If I had it my way, she would be in my arms, and we would be at her front door in no time. I can only imagine her face if I were to do that. It would be so precious.. Her eyes would be wide.. her mouth hanging open in shock. I smiled to myself thinking about this.. but then frowned hearing Bella sniffle beside me. She kept her head down as we walked, not looking at me once. I so badly wanted to know why she was upset.. if someone had hurt her.. We were about ten feet from her yard now and stopped walking, finally looking up at me. "Thank you.." She muttered. A single tear falling from her eye. I wiped it away gently, and left my hand at her chin. "It was my pleasure." I dropped my hand and she slowly started walking away, but I called her name again, "Bella." She turned on her heel. "Yes?"

"Promise me you won't go into the woods again."

"Why?"

"It's... not the safest place."

"But..-"

"Just promise me you won't go in there alone."

"I promise."


	14. Weak

Hey guys, sorry I've been gone so long!!!! Life has been hectic. Hope you enjoy the new update, I'l try to get another done soon.

Chapter 13: Weak

Why?! Why did I have to take that phone call? Why do I put myself through such pain? To please her? Why in the world would anyone want to do that? Or maybe, it was to please him. He knows something I don't. He looked distraught when I denied the phone call, told him 'No, I won't talk to her.' I couldn't. It would hurt me too much to hear her voice, and know that she was the woman who lied to me my whole life. Who forgot about me, and sent me away. Who didn't want me. Who didn't love me. When I finally did take the phone from him, I promptly hung up on, and handed the phone right back to him. That simple action, somewhat made me feel good.. Knowing that I could deny her. My own mother. Who would have ever thought they would never want to hear their mother's voice again. Never see her again.. Never speak of her again. Charlie retaliated, and called her right back, making me talk to her. I let her do most of the talking, responding with only one word sentences, or an 'mhm'. She was so full of crap.. Acting like the caring mother type.. What bullshit.

I wasn't surprised when there was no I miss you. No I love you. Or maybe there would have been if I hadn't hung up so quickly. There had been a lump in my throat the whole time I was on the phone with Renee, and all I wanted was for Charlie to leave the room, so the tears welling in my eyes could spill over.. So I could hang up quickly. I darted out of the room before I even said goodbye, and let the phone fall to the floor. I couldn't tell if I was upset because I had to talk to her.. And be reminded of everything that has happened.. Or if I was upset because I found that I was still weak when it came to Renee.. And our past. I thought I was stronger.. Thought I was over it.. But the minute her name is mentioned I am struck with that sinking feeling.. That feeling of being so alone. Charlie had yelled after me, but I ignored his call. I needed to get out of there. I needed to let go. I swung the backdoor open, and as the cool air hit me in the face, the tears spilled over. Weak… It seems that will never change.

Running into him had probably been the best thing that could of happened. His very presence gives me this feeling.. Edward had to be the most magnificent creature to ever walk this earth. He was a beautiful person. He was kind, and so gentle. Though he can give the cruelest of stares, I've seen behind that. To an extent, anyways. He's very secretive, and I want nothing more to dive inside, and open him up. Though I didn't want him to see me crying.. I hated to show him weakness, that's all he ever saw. He saved my life.. Weak Bella caught in the freezing rain. Only an idiot would lock themselves out of their broken down car.. He saw me sick from the sight of blood.. That must have been amusing.. Since it was only a small prick to the finger. It's so pathetic.. My whole life is. He cared though, and I know he didn't believe me when I told him I was fine. I so badly, wanted him to walk me further to the house.. To come inside.. To just talk to me for hours, until I figured him out.

I found it quite odd that he made me promise not to go back into the woods alone.. When He, himself had been wandering the woods alone. Though, I do suppose being a strong guy, it's different. I wanted him to tell me what was wrong with the woods… I found it perfectly normal, like any other forest. Nothing dangerous for a normal person. Walking on a flat surface could be dangerous for someone like me. Some days it's like I have two left feet, others I'm not so clumsy. I never know what to expect. I did take his warning, and I will respect it.. He's lived her for a while, and I'm sure he knows what he's talking about.

As I walk inside, I see Charlie sitting at the table, and I look down, not wanting him to see my tear stained face. "Bella, I'm sorry.. I just-"

"It's fine.. I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." I say, cutting him off.

"Bella.."

"Please.. Dad.. Just forget it." I plead with him, my voice cracking. Don't cry.. Not again. I tell myself.

"Alright, alright." He says, standing up. He walks over to me, and pulls me close. I embrace him in return, and press my face into his chest. It's been so long since I've been comforted like this. Even longer since I've been comforted by him. How I've gone so long without my dad, I don't know. I wish Renee had sent me away sooner. "I love you Bells." He whispers, and I feel my eyes water once again.

"I love you too."


End file.
